Sesshomaru's Sister
by saphireanimegirl90
Summary: Ok...this is a story that I had on Quizilla, and I wanted to continue writing to it...but this is in the 20th chapter or so....OK....This story is about Sesshomaru and his sister...Sesshomaru's sister was supositaly killed in an attack....but new clues pr
1. The Beginning

She ran as fast as she could away from the fierce black dragon. She ran and ran and then she realized that she wasn't moving. She looked down and she saw the brown sand entrapping her in her unsightly death.   
"But Sesshomaru if she's the princess she can't die." Said the little girl, around age 2, sitting on her brothers' lap. She had silver hair with light blue highlights. She had a light green kimono with emerald green flowers that had glitter covering the outline and the center. Her eyes were a deep sapphire color.  
"Well if you let me finish telling the story, maybe we will find out what happens to the princess." Said the little girls' brother named Sesshomaru, about age 10 with a smile.  
"Then the ground around the princess started to shake. Then out of nowhere the dragon pierced his head out from behind the trees. The dragon opened up his big mouth and clamped down"  
"SHE DIES! She can't die she's the main character. Sesshomaru she can't die." Said the disappointed little girl.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh, maybe we can see what happens, so no more interruptions. Got it." Said Sesshomaru.  
"And out of nowhere the handsome prince came riding on his white horse saving the princess from the fierce dragons' jaws. Then they rode off in the sun and lived happily ever..."  
"That's not how it happens. Tell it right," said the little girl with her hands on her hips.  
"Well that is how I..."  
Sesshomaru was interrupted by a loud thump outside of their village, called the yasha village where all demons where sent to protect the humans from the demons. Sesshomaru dressed in his white and red kimono, and his armor went to see what happened. Sesshomaru stepped out of the hut. His silver hair shined in the moonlight. He saw a cloud of demons heading towards the village.  
"What's happening Sesshomaru?" asked the curious little girl, quietly.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh, stay in the hut no matter what happens you must stay here." Said Sesshomaru as he shuts the door to the hut.  
The cloud of demons approached the village. The cloud arrived above the village. All the villagers got together to fight the cloud of demons. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and started to laugh. He looked at the hut then to demons approaching the village. His smile slowly disappeared, as the demons landed on the ground. Sesshomarus' eyes were normally a gold that had a sparkle to them, but now they were a dark red. He ran towards the demons with the rest of the villagers. He took his sword and stabbed a demon and pinned the demon to the ground. He then ripped out his heart and shoved it down the demons throat. He killed six demons that way, and then everything went black  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see that everything was destroyed, nothing was moving, and no one was alive. Sesshomaru turned around and realized that the hut, he had been living in for his whole life, was destroyed, and his sister was in the hut. He started to frantically to search threw the rubbish searching for his sister, or anything that would give him a clue of her where about. After searching for seven hours he still found no trace of his sister, and he finally came to the conclusion she was dead...


	2. Mysterious Boy And Girl

5 years later  
Sesshomaru was walking with his servant, Jaken, his 8-year-old adopted daughter, Rin, and his pet two-headed dragon, Oon and ah, to the new village. Rin just convinced Jaken and Sesshomaru to take her to the new village that had a new shopping hut. Rin was dressed in her newest kimono that was baby blue with white flowers. Jaken as usual was holding up the back, the exited Rin had run ahead with Oon and Ah to be the first one to see the new village, and Sesshomaru was walking beside Jaken.  
"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong. Your walking oddly slow, usually you are walking right beside lady Rin." Said the nosey Jaken.  
"I smell two humans. (Sesshomarus a dog demon, he can smell humans.) They are near by if they notice Rin they will find us and there will be no need for us to find them." replied Sesshomaru.  
"Oh I see, so we will kill them when they notice the girl." said Jaken.  
Then Rin stopped and waited for Sesshomaru and Jaken to catch up. Then they heard a weird noise.  
"Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no" cried two voices in the distance.  
"What's that noise lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin and Jaken in unison.  
"Nothing, it's probably your imaginations." Said Sesshomaru. "Rin stay here, don't go anywhere promise me."  
"O.K. Rin promises to stay here, Rin won't move." Promised the sad Rin.  
"Jaken you stay here with Rin and keep an eye on her." Said the untrusting Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru snuck into a bush to not be discovered. He saw a blonde haired girl with a green kimono, fighting with her brother with a blue shirt and blue jeans.  
"Yes" said the girl age 14.  
"No" said the boy age 17.  
"Yes you did"  
"No I didn't"  
"Well then who did?"  
"I don't know maybe a demon"  
"Oh yeah the demon named Kadin."  
"Ha ha you're a real comedian," He said with Sarcasm.  
"I know I am. I'm a great comedian. Are you going to do something about it? I don't think so"  
Sesshomaru, having the urge to kill all humans, for blaming demons for everything decided to kill them, but for some odd reason he couldn't move. There was this funny feeling in his stomach that he couldn't kill them. So he left and went back to Rin and Jaken.  
"Did you take care of the humans, my lord?" Asked Jaken.  
"No, they weren't worth my time," said the discouraged Sesshomaru "lets go."  
Then all of a sudden a weird wind blew, and an ugly witch, called Kagura, appeared threw the dust.  
"Oh Sesshomaru, will you destroy Naraku? I will leave you alone forever, and there are 4 pieces of the Shikon Jewel for you if you complete the mission." Said Kagura. (The Shikon Jewel is a powerful jewel that gives you strength. A priestess called Kikyo protected the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha killed Kikyo but it was actually Naraku (find out about him later) so she pinned Inuyasha to a tree. Inuyasha is Sessomaru's half brother. Then Kikyos' reincarnation named Kagoma shot an arrow at the jewel and shattered it on accident.) "So what do you say Sesshomaru."  
"I have no intentions in helping you. What do I need jewel shards for I'm already the strongest demon ever. Even greater than my father." Said the over confident Sesshomaru.  
Then out of nowhere the cloud of demons appeared.  
"Oh no he is coming for me." Said the scared Kagura.  
"He??" asked the sudden interested Sesshomaru. "Who is he?"  
"Oh you don't know who he is. He is Naraku."  
"You mean to tell me Naraku is this cloud of demons?"  
"Yes, he is.  
"You know what, I'll take you up on that offer. I'll kill Naraku for you."  
"You will!?" Said Rin and Jaken with a shocked face.  
"Oh thank you." Said the over exited Kagura.  
Then Kagura smiled as she left, thinking "And as soon as you kill Naraku I will have you, and no one will stop me. You will be mine."


	3. Confronting The Boy And Girl

The next day on their way back from the shopping hut. Sesshomaru smelled the humans from the day before, but couldn't figure out where they were hiding. "Rin you go ahead I need to talk to Jaken. We'll catch up." Said Sesshomaru with a smile.  
"Yes my lord." Rin said with the biggest smile in return.  
"What is it my lord?" asked Jaken as Rin happily skipped off.  
"I smell the humans from yesterday. I'm going to see who they are. I want you to catch up with Rin and don't leave her no matter what." Said the egger Sesshomaru.  
"Yes my lord." Said the obeying Jaken.  
Sesshomaru again snuck into a bush to not be detected. He watched the blond haired girl fight with her brother for a whole hour. Finally Sesshomaru lost the feeling of not being able to move, and decided to kill the humans. Just as Sesshomaru was about to attack the humans the girl saw him move. "Who's there?" Asked the girl with a spear in her hand.  
"Don't Alura. It could be a demon." Commanded the older brother.  
"I'm not afraid of a demon."  
"Oh you better be" Sesshomaru whispered.  
As the girl, called Alura, approached the bush Sesshomaru went to run and come behind them to kill them by surprise, but to his surprise he could not move again. He realized that he was standing in quick sand. As he looked down the girl arrived at the bush. "What are you doing here, and who are you?" said Alura in a fierce voice.  
"Why the hell should I tell you MY name," Said Sesshomaru in a calm voice.  
"I know who you are! Your Sesshomaru the fiercest demon alive. You are wanted in every village from here to"  
"Don't you think I know that?" interrupted Sesshomaru.  
"Well you don't have to be mean about it."  
"Um Alura, I don't think it is safe to talk back to a demon." Said Kadin while rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up!" Replied Alura and Sesshomaru in unison.  
Then all of a sudden there is a loud. "SIT!" followed by a loud THUMP  
"What the hell was that?" Asked Kadin. Alura, Kadin, and Sesshomaru looked behind a bush and saw Kikyos' Reincarnation, Kagome, Sesshomaru's HALF brother Inuyasha, with their gang Sango, a demon slayer, her pet Kilala, Miroku, who is a perverted village monk, and Shippo, a cute fox demon.  
"It wasn't me." Said the almost dead Inuyasha  
"Well, who did?" Said the blushing Kagome.  
"The monk did."(If you watch the show you know what he did)  
"SHIT" Said Sesshomaru.  
"Oh he is so adorable. Is he a fox demon?" Asked Alura, who was already beside the fox demon.  
"Yes, he is." Replied Kagome  
"Oh he's so adorable. Who are you?" Asked Alura as she looked up at Kagome  
"Oh I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. And you are"  
"Oh I'm Alura, and this Jackass is Kadin. And he's."  
"Sesshomaru" Interrupted the half demon named Inuyasha, as Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes with Kadin.  
"If it isn't the half-breed, Inuyasha. You son of a bitch."  
"Well if I'm not mistaken, you are the son of a bitch." Replied Inuyasha (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers. They share the same dad and their dad is a dog demon and Sesshomaru has a dog demon for a mom and Inuyashas' mom was human) "And at least I didn't kill our sister."  
"I'm going to kill you." Screamed the very upset Sesshomaru, as his eyes turned red. Just as Sesshomaru ran towards Inuyasha, Kagome screamed, "Sit", and Sesshomaru missed Inuyasha. Then, Alura hit Sesshomaru over the head with a stick, knocking him unconscious. All of a sudden a little girl with brown hair with natural red highlights and luscious curls came out from behind a bush. She had a light green kimono with emerald green flowers and had glitter covering the outline and the center.   
"Sesshomaru help. Help me. Please Sesshomaru." Said the little girl as tears dripped down her checks.  
"Are you up yet? Come on you've been sleeping for like a hour." Said a voice in the distance. Sounding concerned.  
"What were am I?" said the confused Sesshomaru.  
"Well your here with me" said Alura with a smile.  
"So it was a dream"  
"What was a dream?"  
"Nothing" said Sesshomaru as he got up to go. "Are you good with kids?"  
"Well...""  
"Good enough." Answered Sesshomaru grabbing Alura's arm, and start walking to were Jaken and Rin were to meet him at.  
As the sun was setting they walked into the sunset, and disappeared. As they disappeared the bushes, at which the group had been peacefully resting at, began to shake, and out came a little girl, with silver hair, light blue highlights, and luscious curls.


	4. Finding Sesshomaru's Sister

Sesshomaru, Kadin, and Alura found Ah and Un, Rin, and Jaken. Alura was shocked and confused on why a human, a little girl at that matter, would be traveling with a demon like Sesshomaru. Rin fell asleep in Alura's lap. Kadin had fallen on Alura's left, lying on the ground facing away from her, and Alura fell asleep against a tree with Rin in her lap. On her right laid Ah and Oon with Jaken leaning on them. Sesshomaru lay across from them. He stared at Alura and the sleeping Rin. "This girl and her brother would be the perfect people to leave Rin with." Thought Sesshomaru. As he closed his eyes.  
Someone walked towards the group, and stood over Sesshomaru. The stranger raised a sword above Sesshomaru's heart, and drew it down.  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes just in time to jump out of the way. The sword hit the ground so hard it shook the ground. He looked towards the stranger and saw his sister.  
The little girl was wearing a light green kimono with emerald green flower with glitter around the outline and in the center. Her silver hair, and light blue highlights were hard to see in the dark, but he could make it out. She had white eyes that looked like a zombie.  
"Saphire" said a very confused Sesshomaru. "What are you doing?" There was no reply from his sister. He then realized that Rin, Jaken, Alura, Kadin, Ah and Un were still sleeping. "How can they be sleeping?" thought Sesshomaru. "They didn't feel the sword hit the ground. I would have thought it woke up the whole world. I got to get her away from here so she doesn't hurt anyone." He stopped at what he just said. His little sister "hurting anyone" that was the one thing he thought he would never say. "What are you doing here"? He asked as Saphire took another swing at him. He ducked just in time almost getting his head chopped off. He then noticed that she was heading toward Rin. "NO DON'T" Sesshomaru screamed waking up everyone. He then ran in front of the blade getting hit with a mind-blowing blow. She hit him so hard he flew back about 5 feet.  
"Sesshomaru are you ok?" asked Alura, running towards Sesshomaru, leaving Rin under the tree.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Replied Sesshomaru "protect Rin." Alura stopped and had to look at Sesshomaru weird.  
"Why does he care so much about a human? I mean he is the most feared demon, yet he is caring for a human girl."  
"Saphire" cried an also confused Rin. Alura turned around to go back to Rin. Saphire's eyes grew red and she walked closer the scared Rin. Alura rushed to Rin but Saphire was closer to her. Saphire lifted the sword. Rin just sat there.  
"RUN RIN." Alura shouted,  
"Why should Rin be afraid of a specter?" said Rin with a smile. Alura stopped.  
"A specter?" she asked.


	5. Question And Answers

The stranger giggled. "Smart girl," said the specter coming close to Rin's face. "But I can still hurt you."  
"Not if I can help it," said Kadin from behind the specter. He hit the specter in the back of the neck. The specter fell to the ground lying on it's back, dropping its sword. Kadin grabbed the sword, and placed it on the specters neck. "Say your last words." said Kadin.  
"Wait" said Sesshomaru, trying to stand up. "The specter must answer a question."  
"What? What the hell is a specter?" asked Kadin giving Sesshomaru a weird look and trying to keep one eye on the specter.  
"A specter is a creator that can turn into anything to cause pain or torture, like someone who died, to bring back the pain of their death," said Rin going to Sesshomaru.  
"How the fuck did you know it was a specter?" asked Kadin looking down at the specter. His anger seemed to leave his face, and almost turn into compassion.  
"Rin knew because she saw that there were no feet print, and specters can't leave feet print," said Rin finally making it to Sesshomaru. "Who is going to ask the question Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, as Sesshomaru walked passed her.  
"I have a question for it." said Sesshomaru reaching Kadin and the specter. "Is my sister still alive?" asked Sesshomaru.  
"Yes, but not for long." said the specter as it became transparent.  
"Where the hell is she then?" He said shocked at the answer.  
"That is a separate question," said the specter as it completely vanished.  
"Why didn't Sesshomaru ask were she was first?" whispered Rin to Alura.   
"That's a good question why didn't he ask that question to the specter. I mean if he knew the specter would answer only one question why didn't he ask?" thought Alura. "I don't know." she replied to Rin.  
"I asked that first because I wanted to make sure she was gone so I could stop searching. I just needed to hear it. I wasn't ready to get the answer 'yes'." Said Sesshomaru calmly. "What the hell did it mean when it said 'not for long'?" he said to himself.


	6. Meeting Someone New

Chapter 6  
It was still too early to wake, so Alura, Kadin, Rin, Jaken, Oon and Ah laid back down to sleep. Sesshomaru was getting impatient with Rin, Alura, and Kadin's constant stopping. He had to go through it with Rin, for quite some time, and he was hoping to leave Rin with Alura and Kadin, he just had to find the right time to do it. Sesshomaru could hear footsteps running in their direction. He closed his eyes to surprise their "new" guest. The bush rustled, right beside the tree that Alura and Rin were sleeping under, and a girl ran threw the bushes. Her skin was white as snow and her lips thick and a light pink. Her long red hair flew passed her head as she stopped suddenly beside the tree.  
"How am I to pass a demon? I mustn't, and will not stop," she whispered. She went to tip toe past the tree watching Kadin, Rin, and Alura. She was too into watching the humans she didn't notice Sesshomaru opening his eyes, and standing up. He walked towards the red headed girl, and stood in front of her path. She still kept her eyes on the humans, and didn't notice him in front of her. She ran into him. "Sor--" Her voice was low and sweet. She looked up as she spoke and realized whom she had run into. Her face grew whiter. (Not like it could get any whiter but...) "I need to get threw." She said sternly, trying not to look in the demons eyes. (Some people believe that if you look into a demons eye you'll turn into stone...or something along that effect)  
"Why should I let you threw?" He replied. He was always taught not to play (or talk, in that matter) to his food.  
"There is this girl and she is terribly sick and if I don't reach her soon then she will die. Please." Her eyes grew cloudy. Trying not to cry.  
"And why should I care?"   
"Because rumor is it that she has connections with you."   
"I knew I smelt a worthless demon," said Inuyasha coming out from behind a bush.  
"Inuyasha don't start something," said Kagome following Inuyasha.  
"Great a half-breed." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he looked away from the girl to his half-brother, and Kagome.  
The girl then started to sneak away, knowing that he would want her to explain what she meant when she said "Rumor is that she has connections with you." In reality she really didn't believe that. The girl she knew had the ears of a demon, but many creatures had pointy ears, at least that is what she constantly told her-self. She even had his silver hair, but she noticed one difference. The girl, she knew, had light blue highlights. Plus she was too nice to be a demon, let alone connected to him.  
As she made it passed the tree. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. He turned her around to face him. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" By then Inuyasha held out his sword and pointed it in Sesshomaru's direction.  
"I see you are trying to kill this girl."  
"Inuyasha, sit." said Kagome trying to get Inuyasha away from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome dragged him back behind the bushes. Sesshomaru, feeling that his half-breed of a brother was not worth his time, decided to turn his attention back to the girl he still had a hold of.  
"Now tell me, what did you mean by she has connections to me?" Sesshomaru was brought back to what the specter had said about his sister still being alive. "Could the girl that is sick be...," he thought.  
"Ok people in the village say that my friend is some how related to you. They say she resembles you, but she doesn't remember who she is or where she is from so we will never know." Sesshomaru looked at Kadin, Alura, Rin, Jaken, Un and Ah still sleeping.  
"You will stay with us, then in the morning you will take me to her." said Sesshomaru pushing her to the ground, motioning her to lie down.  
"NO." she replied, sitting up.


	7. Meeting Someone New pt 2

Chapter 7  
"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked trying to pretend he didn't hear a human back talking him.  
"I said," she stopped, a bit afraid to speak back to a demon. It was about dawn. Rin, and Alura started to stir. Alura sat up and rubbed her eyes, then opened them. Alura looked at the girl lying on the ground, and Sesshomaru standing over her.  
"What's going on?" Alura was a bit confused on why this girl was lying on the ground with a terrified look on her face and Sesshomaru the cause of her terror. Sesshomaru turned to look at Alura. The girl, then, jumped up and ran to get away. "Who was she?" Alura asked still trying to figure out what was going on.  
"She was suppose to be our dinner but she found a way to persuade me not to eat upon her nosy body."  
"You were going to eat her?" Rin got up and walked from behind Alura and seemed as if she was shocked that her Lord Sesshomaru was as mean as to eat another human. Sesshomaru turned around and faced the opposite direction. He never could lie to her, especially straight to her face. He didn't understand the feeling of his protection over her, but that was what was making him weak. He had to leave her with Alura and Kadin. The sooner the better.  
"No, I was not going to eat her. I was just joking." He said still not looking at her.  
"Ok. Rin's going to go collect some flowers for her new bracelet, now."  
"Ok you do that." Said Sesshomaru, finally turning around. He turned around just in time to see the young girl dart past trees and stop at a small meadow of flowers.  
Alura was giving Sesshomaru a look of disapproval. "What?" asked Sesshomaru, wondering why she was looking at him that way?  
"You lied to her?" Alura had a since of confusion in her voice. She didn't understand why a demon would need to look away to lie. She wasn't surprised that a demon would lie; just it was weird to see him not able to lie to Rin.  
"Wake up your brother we're going to go find dinner." Sesshomaru started walking to get Rin.  
"Dinner!" Alura was wondering what 'Dinner' meant. Human dinner as in eating a human, or a human dinner as in eating what humans ate. She was hoping it was a human dinner not a human for dinner. She shivered at the thought of eating a human.  
She walked towards Kadin, and kicked his side. "Wake up, lazy head." Alura has wakened Kadin up this way every day. Kadin didn't like the use of an alarm clock. She thought back to her home (in Kagomas' time.) and how she got into this spot.


	8. Flashback

Flashback  
Alura, Rose and Opal were all sitting in WacDonalds', around one of the ugly round tables. Opals' normal cheerful expression was surprisingly lost in thoughts as she sipped at her milk shake. Every Friday was the same. They went to school, and on the walk home they stopped at a restaurant to grab something to eat, since none of them ate lunch at school anymore. The food always disgusted them. Then while they ate they gossiped about what was learned threw out the day at school, but normally Rose just talked about her new boyfriend Derek. He was 4 years older than Opal, Rose, and Alura, making him 19. Rose was busy filling Alura and Opal in on her latest date with her boyfriend Derek. "Then he leaned in and"  
"STOP, PLEASE." Shouted Opal, stopping from drinking her milkshake. "I know you like the guy but do you need to talk about him 24/7."  
"I'm sorry but I love him, and he's everything I've got. When you have a boyfriend and love him as much as I love Derek then you will talk about him 24/7 too." Said Opal. Both Alura and Opal rolled their eyes.  
"I know you love him. We both understand that, but you don't need to talk about him 24/7. You know school is full of drama. We could talk about that, and what did you mean by 'he's everything' you've got? What about us? You have us or don't we matter anymore because you have Derek?" said Alura.  
"Guys if it bothered you so much then why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"WE DID." Said Alura and Opal together.  
"O well I'm sorry. Then anyway the movie was coming to the end so we decided that since the couple on the screen were kissing and the movie was boring anyway, we started to"  
"O my god." Said Opal standing up, and picking up her milkshake then walking out the exit.  
"I better go check on her. I'll see you later." Said Alura standing up and leaving, taking her milkshake with her. Alura really wasn't going to check on Opal, she knew she was upset and when Opal is upset you don't bother her. Instead she took the main road back to her house. While she walked she occasionally took sips from your milkshake. As Alura walked she say Kagome walking towards her. Kagome and Alura never got along. Alura was one of those girls who don't really like people who follow the rules. The more rules you break the better. Kagome stopped as she reached you.   
"Alura, what are we doing in Algebra this week?" she asked trying to catch her breath.  
"Like I can read the teachers mind." She knew what she meant but she wasn't about to tell someone she really paid no mind to. Actually the teacher had handed out a schedule at the end of the week to show the next weeks agenda. Usually Alura would just throw it away, and not even mind to look at it, but earlier that day she just happened to read it after it was passed out. This weeks title "Matrixes" not like she knew what that meant but Kagome might. Alura really didn't want to fill in Kagome. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"I have to get to the shrine, before Inuyasha gets upset."  
"Inuyasha?" The name interested you. Kagome had a boyfriend! This one Alura had to see. It would give Rose, Opal, and Alura something else to talk about, beside Derek.  
"O just some guy I meet. Well I got to go. Bye, and thank you." Alura couldn't let her just go with out explaining Inuyasha. So she followed her to her house. The house was smaller than hers but it looks similar. Alura hid behind a tree that was close to Kagome's house. Kagome ran inside the small house, and Alura figured she would be back soon because Kagome said she needed to get to the shrine and Alura was pretty positive that the shrine was not in the house.  
"What are you doing?" said a voice behind Alura. Alura turned around and saw Kadin.  
"I...well, I wanted to meet Kagomes' new boyfriend."  
"Nosey brat."   
"I am not."  
"Shh Kagomes' back." Kadin must have been interested too, because he was now looking intently in Kagomes' way. Kagome entered the shed looking house to their left. Alura and Kadin walked towards the shed and opened the door slightly. They peered in just in time to see Kagome jump in a well then a purple flash. "Where the hell did she go?" Kadin opened the door more and walked in and walked to the well and looked in.  
"Maybe she went just there."  
"Just were?"  
"Hell. I dare you to jump in."  
"Only if you jump too."  
"Fine, chicken. Ready 123" They jumped in, and a purple light surrounded them. Then they hit the bottom of the well. "What the hell? We didn't go anywhere."  
"I think we did look." Kadin pointed to the top of the well. The shrine in which the well was found was dark, but when Alura looked up she saw clear blue skies, and she could smell a fresh smell that she didn't know. She heard the running of water and birds chirping. In the city they never heard birds. The only thing you heard was cars, and only smelt smog. They looked at each other. "I bet I can reach the top first."   
"Your on." Alura found a vine and started to climb on the vine. Kadin was already half way to the top and Alura was from the top. She didn't understand how he was going so fast. Maybe he couldn't wait to see where they were. There was only one person on the whole earth that loved adventures more than Alura and that was her brother.  
"Look at that, I'm first what do you say to" his voice stopped. You stopped climbing.  
"Kadin? Kadin? Where the hell did you go Kadin? Kadin if this is a joke I will kill you." Alura started to climb fast to get to the top to be sure her brother was there. She reached the top and looked out. No Kadin. "KADIN?"  
"What?" Kadin came walking back to the well with a handful of raspberries.  
"Where did you go?"   
"I went to get something to eat. Here." He handed some of the raspberries to Alura.  
End of flashback


	9. Finding The Girl

Chapter 9  
Kadin sat up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"   
"Time to get up, and what makes the difference what time it is? I don't have a watch to tell you, anyway." Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree that was near by. Ah and Oon were just getting up, stretching before having to walk. Rin was sitting on the ground near Ah and Oon using the flowers she had gathered to make a bracelet. Jaken was lying on Ah and Oon's back refusing to get up. Sesshomaru sniffed the air smelling the red headed girls fresh stench. He knew for him to get any answers he would have to find her, and force her to talk, but these humans were slowing him down.  
"You don't have to be rude about it. Like I would remember were not home. O and by the way, thanks Alura," said Kadin standing up. Alura knew he was just grumpy because for once in his life he had to get up before the sun. Still he didn't have to snap at him that way. 'All I really did was state a fact.' She thought.  
"O go fuck your self."  
"Miss Alura." said Rin as she tugged at your jeans that looked older than they really were.  
"Yes, Rin." Said Alura trying to put on a smile for Rin. Kadin rolled his eyes and walked towards Sesshomaru, who also looked irritated.   
"Rin picked too many flowers, and she has extras. So you can have one." Rin picked a rose that looked really red. 'Never have I seen a rose that looked so red.' thought Alura. It almost looked unreal to her. Alura took the rose out of the small girls fingers.   
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome." Rin smiled and closed her eyes as she turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, can Rin give one of my flowers to the red head girl? She seemed nice, and Rin thinks she might like one."  
"Why, not?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; Rin was too nice in his mind. She never thought anyone could be mean, and if she was going to give a flower to every person she thought was nice then every person on the earth would probably have one. He looked down to Rin. Rin's face lit up. Her smile covered her face. She then turned to Ah and Oon, and sat up on their back, with Jaken, who still refused to get up.  
"Rin's ready to go." she said. Alura walked towards Sesshomaru and everyone else.  
"Finally you're all ready." said Sesshomaru walking in the direction in which he smelled the red headed girls stench. The path was fresh with her footprints, which Sesshomaru could have followed just as easy but decided he would smell his way to her. It was always more demon like to smell your way around. Sesshomaru walked ahead of Ah and Oon, which contained Rin, and Jaken, and Kadin and Alura walked beside Ah and Oon. Sesshomaru reached a hill and climbed to the top. When he reached the top he turned to see were the others were. They were still a while away. He looked out at the village that sat right in front of him. He watched as the village children played on the streets as carts came pass them. Finally Rin, Jaken, Ah and Oon, Kadin, and Alura made it to the top of the hill.  
"Finally." said Sesshomaru. He walked towards the village. As the group walked past the shops, the owners would give the group a look of discussed. Alura wasn't sure if the looks were to all of them or to Sesshomaru. She believed that they were to all of them, considering it was very rare to find humans walking with demons. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a hut and walked in. Alura, Kadin, Rin, Jaken, and Ah and Oon followed him. The girl with red hair appeared from behind a curtain that split the hut in two.  
"What the hell do you want?" she asked pulling out a sword from her waist.


	10. Meeting Sessomaru's Sister

Chapter 10  
"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Alura.  
"Maria, what's going on?" asked a voice from behind the curtain. The curtain opened and a girl, around age 8, stood in the opening. She had silver hair like Sesshomaru's but her hair had light blue highlights, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She also had Sesshomaru's ears. "Who are these people?"  
"Um...This is...Sesshomaru." she said. When she first meet Sesshomaru, she knew that her friend and him had their similarities but with both of them in the room they looked even more alike to her. The young girl just stared at Sesshomaru. She looked as if she stopped breathing. "Saphire, are you ok?"   
"Yeah I'm fine," said Saphire. "Hi! I'm Saphire!" Saphire reached her hand out to Sesshomaru for a handshake. A smile ran across her face. Sesshomaru looked at her hand, then looked back up at Saphire. There was a moment of silence.  
"Hi! I'm Alura!" Alura placed her hand in Saphires' and returned the smile. She knew that Sesshomaru would never return the handshake so she decided to do it. "That is Sesshomaru. He's not very social. And that is Kadin, my brother, unfortunately."  
"Hi!" she repeated. Saphire began then to cough.  
"Saphire!" said Maria as if something dreadful was about to happen.  
"I'm fine." she replied, while putting her hand up to stop Maria from coming closer.  
"I think you should lay down." said Maria taking Saphires hand and trying to take her behind the curtain.  
"No, I said 'I'm fine'. Plus I would like to know why they are here?"  
"Why are we here Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, who was hiding behind Sesshomaru the whole time. Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off of Saphire.  
"Alura, Kadin, take Rin outside with Oon and Ah." said Sesshomaru.  
"Yes, sir." replied Alura with sarcasm. They all walked outside.  
"If you don't mind... Maria may me and Saphire talk, alone."   
"Actually I do..."  
"Maria, please." interrupted Saphire, begging to her friend.  
"Fine. But I'll be in here if you shall need me."  
"Thank you." Answered Saphire. No noise came from either Saphire or Sesshomaru. The only noise that could be heard were children laughing from outside. The silence was then broken by Saphire's soft voice. "What are you hear for?"  
"I heard that you might have relations to me, and I had to see for myself."  
"Now that you mention it you do look familiar." Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. Saphire's face went pale and she placed her hand on her head, and closed her eyes. She began to look as if she was going to fall. Sesshomaru walked over to her, but Maria came from behind the curtain, and reached her first.  
"I told you, she needs to lie down." She grabbed her arm and leaded her behind the curtain, and then she came back without Saphire. "Now you must go." Maria started pushing Sesshomaru out of the hut.  
"Not before you explain to me what is wrong." Sesshomaru turned around and faced Maria.  
"If I do...will you go?" Maria's voice was soft and low to a whisper.  
"I will think about it."   
"Fine. She has a disease called the gray death."  
"The gray death? I've never heard of the gray death before."  
"Yeah. Well it's real, and she has it."  
"What is the gray death?"  
"The gray death is a disease that has 4 stages. First it causes someone to become weak, but it can last as long as the person fights. Then after the weak stage there is the sleep stage. The sleep stage only lasts for 9 days. Then comes the fever stage. That lasts 3 days. So after the weak stage you're only promised 13 days. The last and final stage is death. They say on the 13th day the victim turns gray."  
"And how did a demon get the gray death?"  
"No one is immune to the gray death, except for sorcerers, and sorcerers are the only one, beside fairies, that know the cure."  
"Sorcerers?"  
"Yes, sorcerers."  
"Do you know any sorcerers?"  
"Yes, but the sorcerer I know doesn't know the cure, because she wasn't raised by other sorcerers."  
"She? As in you, and don't lie. I can read your mind."


	11. Sorcers

"Yes, me. I was raised here away from every sorcerer I use to know. This village is for lost children. The village doesn't want anything to do with demons. Demons are the cause of most of these peoples' pain and you being here is disturbing these people. So I suggest you leave." Maria had so much hate in her words, even Sesshomaru felt like he should back off. "But before you leave. How did you know I was a sorcerer? Demons may be able to read humans and other demons minds, but fairies, specters and sorcerers are another story. Their magic protects their minds from being read. So how did you know?"   
"I'm a demon I have meet many sorcerers before. I can tell by your white eyelashes, and dark wavy hair. If you think you are being smart by hiding with a bunch of humans, you are mistaking. You can cause these people to get hurt. Demons hate sorcerers, causing demons to attack this village. And you think hiding a demon with these humans is smart you have made yet another mistake. As soon as these people find out she is a demon she will be killed, instantly. Are you honestly going to protect her for so long and then lose her to a bunch of humans?" He stopped. He replayed his words to himself, again. 'She's protecting her! 'Apparently she hates demons, so why is she protecting her?'('thoughts) "Why are you protecting her?"  
"She entered my moms' home one night. She was so little it was hard to turn her away. Then when Saphire and me were playing, my mother started to make dinner, when a swarm of demons demanded, from my mother, our horse. The horse was the only thing we really owned. My mother told us to run, but instead we hid in the closet. The demons then killed my mother, because she refused to give up the horse."  
"I didn't want your whole life story. I could care less about your mother. I want to know why you are protected her? If demons are so bad why are you protecting one?"  
"She's the only thing I have. Plus I owe her."  
"You owe her!"  
"Yes, the demons burnt our house, then took our horse. Saphire and I were in the house while it burnt. I passed out, and Saphire pulled me from the fire. She didn't have to. She could have been cold hearted and left me there to die, but she didn't. She's not like other demons. She kind, and wouldn't hurt anyone."  
"You give her too much credit, anyway, I'm taking her away from this place."  
"Bull shit."  
"Don't contradict me." Saphire's cough broke the silence that came over the room. "I can find her the cure. She won't get it sitting here." Maria knew this was true, but she knew she couldn't let Saphire go with a demon. "I see you finally see it my way." Sapphire was growing weaker and weaker each day, and she couldn't be able to go traveling, like Sesshomaru does. She knew he traveled for days, without stopping. Sesshomaru came threw the curtain, holding Saphire in his arms. Saphire was sleeping.  
'He must snuck passed me while I was thinking.' "She can't go with you." she yelled after Sesshomaru as he went to leave the hut. She followed him out.  
"And why not?"  
"Because...If she goes then so do I." She couldn't believe she said that. She didn't know what else to do, she couldn't fight him.  
"Fine." said Sesshomaru, while walking towards Jaken, Kadin, Alura, Rin, Oon, and Ah. Maria was surprised that Sesshomaru gave her that answer. She was waiting for him to tell her to go and do some spells or whatever sorcerers were suppose to do. People always told her to do that.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, another human!" said Jaken. "And who is that?" he asked pointing to Saphire.  
"This is my sister, Lady Saphire. Treat her with respect." he told Jaken. Rin was lying on Oon and Ah. "Rin, can you get off?"  
"Sure." Sesshomaru laid Saphire on Oon and Ah back. Maria was bit confused. Sesshomaru seemed evil enough, but yet was so gentle with Saphire; normally she was such a light sleeper that a mouse could wake her up, but not Sesshomaru. He was also sweet to Rin. She could get use to this side of Sesshomaru. Rin skipped towards Maria. "Do you want to play with Rin?" asked Rin with a big smile.  
"Yes." Maria replied with a smile. Rin reminded her of Saphire, always with a smile


	12. Meeting Kadin

"Yes, me. I was raised here away from every sorcerer I use to know. This village is for lost children. The village doesn't want anything to do with demons. Demons are the cause of most of these peoples' pain and you being here is disturbing these people. So I suggest you leave." Maria had so much hate in her words, even Sesshomaru felt like he should back off. "But before you leave. How did you know I was a sorcerer? Demons may be able to read humans and other demons minds, but fairies, specters and sorcerers are another story. Their magic protects their minds from being read. So how did you know?"   
"I'm a demon I have meet many sorcerers before. I can tell by your white eyelashes, and dark wavy hair. If you think you are being smart by hiding with a bunch of humans, you are mistaking. You can cause these people to get hurt. Demons hate sorcerers, causing demons to attack this village. And you think hiding a demon with these humans is smart you have made yet another mistake. As soon as these people find out she is a demon she will be killed, instantly. Are you honestly going to protect her for so long and then lose her to a bunch of humans?" He stopped. He replayed his words to himself, again. 'She's protecting her! 'Apparently she hates demons, so why is she protecting her?'('thoughts) "Why are you protecting her?"  
"She entered my moms' home one night. She was so little it was hard to turn her away. Then when Saphire and me were playing, my mother started to make dinner, when a swarm of demons demanded, from my mother, our horse. The horse was the only thing we really owned. My mother told us to run, but instead we hid in the closet. The demons then killed my mother, because she refused to give up the horse."  
"I didn't want your whole life story. I could care less about your mother. I want to know why you are protected her? If demons are so bad why are you protecting one?"  
"She's the only thing I have. Plus I owe her."  
"You owe her?!"  
"Yes, the demons burnt our house, then took our horse. Saphire and I were in the house while it burnt. I passed out, and Saphire pulled me from the fire. She didn't have to. She could have been cold hearted and left me there to die, but she didn't. She's not like other demons. She kind, and wouldn't hurt anyone."  
"You give her too much credit, anyway, I'm taking her away from this place."  
"Bull shit."  
"Don't contradict me." Saphire's cough broke the silence that came over the room. "I can find her the cure. She won't get it sitting here." Maria knew this was true, but she knew she couldn't let Saphire go with a demon. "I see you finally see it my way." Sapphire was growing weaker and weaker each day, and she couldn't be able to go traveling, like Sesshomaru does. She knew he traveled for days, without stopping. Sesshomaru came threw the curtain, holding Saphire in his arms. Saphire was sleeping.  
'He must snuck passed me while I was thinking.' "She can't go with you." she yelled after Sesshomaru as he went to leave the hut. She followed him out.  
"And why not?"  
"Because...If she goes then so do I." She couldn't believe she said that. She didn't know what else to do, she couldn't fight him.  
"Fine." said Sesshomaru, while walking towards Jaken, Kadin, Alura, Rin, Oon, and Ah. Maria was surprised that Sesshomaru gave her that answer. She was waiting for him to tell her to go and do some spells or whatever sorcerers were suppose to do. People always told her to do that.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, another human!" said Jaken. "And who is that?" he asked pointing to Saphire.  
"This is my sister, Lady Saphire. Treat her with respect." he told Jaken. Rin was lying on Oon and Ah. "Rin, can you get off?"  
"Sure." Sesshomaru laid Saphire on Oon and Ah back. Maria was bit confused. Sesshomaru seemed evil enough, but yet was so gentle with Saphire; normally she was such a light sleeper that a mouse could wake her up, but not Sesshomaru. He was also sweet to Rin. She could get use to this side of Sesshomaru. Rin skipped towards Maria. "Do you want to play with Rin?" asked Rin with a big smile.  
"Yes." Maria replied with a smile. Rin reminded her of Saphire, always with a smile


	13. Sesshomaru Fights A Dragon

Saphire, Kadin, Alura, and Maria continue to run threw the forest looking for Sesshomaru. Kadin was leading the group followed by Saphire who was being dragged by Kadin. Maria was close by, as if she was ready to grab Saphire's hand and rip her out of Kadin's grasp. She knew that Saphire could only take so much and she also knew Saphire wouldn't say nothing about it; as long as she was out of the way she was happy. Alura was slowly falling farther and farther behind, slowly getting a weird feeling in her gut, but she couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her. A terrified look falls upon her face as she stopped and stood staring in the distance, to her right. Kadin noticing the sudden stop from behind him, so he stopped. Maria confused also stopped.  
Kadin turned around to notice his sister start running in the direction that she had been looking in. He rolled his eyes and started running after her, again having Saphire's hand. "Alura. Stop." yelled Kadin to his sister. He saw Alura disappear behind some thick trees. So he darted through them too.  
Behind the trees was a clearing, with a lake in the middle, and fighting on the lake was Sesshomaru and a dragon.  
Alura's face went pale. "What is wrong?" asked Kadin, still having Saphire's hand in his. (He was asking her what was wrong because she went pale, not because of Sesshomaru because he can clearly see that he is fighting a dragon.) Alura's eyes never left Sesshomaru nor did she ever reply to her brother's question. Saphire then dropped to her knees letting go of Kadin's hand. (If you haven't noticed Kadin is very observant.) Kadin turned to look at Saphire. She looked as if she had asthma or some kind of breathing disease. "Are you ok?" asked Kadin. "OF COURSE SHE ISN'T OK." Said Maria, not giving Saphire the chance for answering herself. "YOU ID--." "I'm fine." She then took two deep breaths then passed out. Kadin (of course) caught her. All of a sudden green goblins came from the ground. (Goblins (in my story) look like frogs. That way they are easy to vision. MY goblins have broken glass for teeth and they are about 1 foot tall) "What the hell are those things?" asked Alura, finally looking away from Sesshomaru for a long enough time to notice that they were approaching her feet. One of the goblins then jumped at her, biting its fangs into her leg. She instantly fell to the ground. Screamed in pain, she ripped the goblin off of her. Sesshomaru, noticing, looked in her direction. The dragon took advantage of the situation, and sliced Sesshomaru's side with his claws. (Just so everyone knows this is happening before Sesshomaru lost his arm to Inuyasha. so he is fighting with BOTH his arms.) Sesshomaru flies into the water. The dragon began to laugh. Maria, Kadin, and Alura all looked in amazement at the dragon. Dragon's weren't known for laughing, especially in the presence of a human.  
"My minions. Eat them all to the bone," says the dragon. She points to Saphire "but leave the demon to me." The goblins smiled so their teeth could be seen. (The site of frogs with broken glass for teeth is sick.) Alura lifted her hand from were the goblin had bite her. The cut was a green color, and puss was oozing out of her wound. At the site of her injuries she immediately covered it back up with her hand. The goblins then started to move closer and closer to the small group, till they were completely surrounded.


	14. Sesshomaru To The Rescue

Chapter 14

The goblins slowly surrounded the small group, Alura not knowing what else to do screamed. The dragon began to smile while watching the horror unfold on Alura's face. Just then Sesshomaru jumped out of the water with Tensiga in his left hand. He swiped away all of the goblins that had surrounded the small group, with his claws. He then pulled out his sword, and pointed it towards the dragon. His hair was still dripping wet, as was his clothes. His breath was deep and shallow at the same time. "O my! We got a fighter on our hands." says the dragon, not knowing whom he was. (You know what I mean. She knows he is Sesshomaru but she doesn't realize he is feared...) Sesshomaru lunged towards the dragon stabbing her right in the heart. It happened it all too fast for the dragon. The dragon didn't even have time to react. The dragons' smile was still on her face as she fell into the water. Her belly just stuck out of the water, leaving a small island like thing. Sesshomaru stood on her stomach and pulled out his sword. He licked the blood on his sword. He then jumped back on the bank were the small group stands.  
Kadin had stood up with Saphire cradled in his arms. Alura still shocked with everything that had happened just stared at Sesshomaru with amazement. Maria plopped to the ground with a scared face. "What is wrong with this man," she said taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru and looking at everyone else. No one else seemed surprised just amazed at what happened. Alura looked at Sesshomaru who was in return staring at her. It hit her 'where is Rin, Jaken, Oon and Ah?' She asked herself wondering if they could possible be hiding, but Rin's normal laugh that seems to always come at the right time never came. "She's not here," says Sesshomaru looking away from Alura. Alura then looks at Sesshomaru.  
"What happened?" asked Alura.  
"I have decided that this is too dangerous for Rin to travel with me. Sent Oon and Ah to keep her company, and Jaken to keep her safe." 'Sesshomaru is cute...when he cares.' Alura thought to herself. Alura smiled and Sesshomaru turned his head back in her direction. She blushed and turned her head, her hands placed on her cheeks.


	15. Maria And Kadin's Argument

Chapter 15

They decided to spend the night at the lake so Alura's injuries could be taken care of and they could try to wake up Saphire. Kadin sat Saphire down under a nearby tree, and went to check up on his sister, when Maria stood in his way. "What the hell were you thinking?" asked Maria. "What are you talking about?" asked Kadin. He then went to walk around Maria, but she just stood in his path. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You knew she was weak, but you still made her run. From now on, I suggest you stay away from Saphire." Maria at this point is in Kadin's face. Kadin just went to his left and walked around Maria, this time Maria didn't step in his way.  
Alura was starting to feel light headed from all of the blood lose. Kadin walked up to her and lifted up her hand from her cut. "That looks pretty bad." Kadin ripped off his sleeve of his shirt and tightly tied it around your wound. "There it isn't the best I can do but it will have to do till we make it to a village." "And from there we can take her to a doctor," said Maria. "Um, I'm not sure if you know this, but my brother is a doctor and a pretty damn good one, too." "I don't give a damn. You need to see a REAL doctor." "Alura let it go. We will go to the nearest village and have Alura looked at by a REAL doctor. Ok." Maria smiled and walked over were Saphire had been sitting. "Why did you let her do that to you?" You asked knowing your brother doesn't give in that easily, let alone let someone talk like that to him. He stood up and walked away.


	16. Alura Get's Mad At Maria

Chapter 16

They made it to a village and got Alura's injuries looked at, while Maria, Saphire, Kadin, and Sesshomaru waited outside. Alura walked out of the hut. Her once pale face, was now its' normal color. Saphire ran up to Alura and wrapped her arms around her slender body. Alura gave a look of disgust; not that she hated Saphire, she just is not the type that likes to be hugged. She patted her head. "That's enough, Saphire," interrupted Maria. "We must go to find the cure to the 'gray death.' We will be leaving, now. Saphire say good-bye." "What if I don't want to?" asked Saphire, letting go of Alura and turning to look at Maria. "You don't have a choice." "Oh, yes she does. You don't make her decisions." Kadin stood in between Saphire and Maria, facing Maria, and walking closer to her. His eyes flashed red. "Fine, have it your way. When she dies it will be on your head not mine." Maria flipped her hair in Kadin's face, and turned her back to him, and walked to Saphire. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Alura, jumping in front of Kadin. "What do you mean?" he said not showing any emotion. Kadin's lack of emotion sent shivers up her spine. "You never let anyone back home push you around, why start with this girl? You afraid of her or something?" Kadin just looked over her head, staring at nothing. "Fine if you won't say anything then I will. Hey Maria." Maria stopped talking to Saphire and faced Alura. "What?" "No one talks to my brother that way." Alura clenched her fist, and waited for a response. "Well I can't help it that your brother is a weakling and needs his 'baby' sister to stand up for him because he clearly can't stick up for himself." Alura drew back her fist ready to hit Maria. Saphire stood in between Maria and Alura, facing Maria. "Maria that isn't nice. He is not a weakling. In fact, I asked him to be nice to you. I never thought I would have to ask you to be nice to ALL of my friends." Alura lowered her fist. Saphire turned to look at Alura with a huge smile on her face. "Lets go Alura I got to show you this really cool flower I found." She locked her arm in Alura's. Just before they left Saphire turned around, and faced Maria again. "Oh, and Maria. Next time I won't stop Alura." She smiled and walked off with Alura.


	17. SESSHOMARU'S NAKED!

Chapter 17

Fall was coming fast and the wind blew cold against Alura's back. She shivered, and started feeling around for a blanket to cover up with, but when she found nothing she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. She realized she wasn't in her cozy warm bed, and the last couple days were real, and not just a dream. Saphire lay next to her and on her other side Kadin, both still asleep. She looked around, once again and remembered she was lying in a clearing in the forest in the fudel era. Maria and Sesshomaru were gone. She heard the soft sound of a waterfall, so she got up and approached the sound, hoping to get to take a bath. She walked around trees and peered through a thick bunch of bushes, and found the waterfall. She walked through the bushes and undressed. The thought of her finally being able to wash herself covered the feeling of her shiness of getting naked. She walked out into the lake that the water was falling into. The water barely made it to her knees, but that didn't matter to her. She walked under the waterfall, using it like a shower. She closed her eyes and let the water touch her face, run down her chin then down her neck, down her stomach, down her legs, and into the lake. The wwater coming off the water fall was warm, while the water she stood in was cool. The smell of fresh rain, and the sound of the water hitting the lake below surrounded her.  
Suddenly, a splash was heard to her left. She shot her eyes open and quickly turned her head to the left. There standing competely exposed was Sesshomaru, also allowing the waterfall to take advantage of him Alura's face grew red. She started to walk out of the water with out Sesshomaru noticing. She placed her foot on a rock and slipped and fell into the water. Trying to hide her mistake, Alura jumped up, but she forgot she was naked. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was now staring at her. She was once again feeling the warmth in her cheek so she once again tried to get out of the water, this time running. She made it to the share, and let out a sigh of relief, that she didn't make an ass out of herself again. She grabbed her clothes, and ran behind a tree. She clenched her clothes close to her body, trying to catch her breath.  
'I'm so stupid. I completely made an ass of myself. What an idiot.' she rammed her forehead into the palm of her head.


	18. Saphire Get's Worse

Chapter 18

Alura quickly changed before she walked back to the clearing. She was surprised to see Saphire still sleeping, and Kadin sitting there watching her, as Maria stared at Kadin. An awkward feeling fell over Alura, as she watched Sesshomaru come through the bushes without his shirt on. "She's not awake!?" Sesshomaru said looking at Saphire, not even noticing Alura staring at him. "Does someone want to wake her up? I'll be back. " He walked into the trees and disappeared. Kadin started to approach Saphire but Maria was already beside Saphire, shaking her, trying to wake her up. Saphire opened her eyes.  
"Good for a moment there I thought you were in the second stage of the 'gray death'." said Maria.  
"That's it. That's the way to stay positive." Alura replied with sarcasm. Sesshomaru appeared back through the trees, with his shirt on. Sesshomaru placed his sword on his waist.  
"Let's go." Sesshomaru turned around to walk away. Saphire went to stand up. As quickly as she tried to stand up she fell right back down, but before she hit the ground Kadin caught her. (Kadin can be fast when he wants to be)  
"What is wrong now?" asked Sesshomaru getting a little annoyed that no one was following him.  
"She's too weak to walk." said Maria giving Sesshomaru an 'I told you' look.  
Sesshomaru and Maria began to argue.  
Saphire moved her hand to Kadin's shoulder, (who was watching Maria and Sesshomaru argue, as he knelt beside Saphire.) and tried to lift herself up.   
"Don't." Kadin said realizing what Saphire was trying to do. He placed his hand on Saphire's shoulder to stop her from trying to stand.  
"I can do this. Please let me." Sesshomaru and Maria's faces were inches apart as they stopped yelling and turned their head towards Saphire.  
"Do you thing that is such a good idea Saphire?' asked Maria. "Yes! Now please stop treating me like a baby." Saphire continued to try to get up. "I'm tired of you acting like I can't do anything on my own." She finally stood up, and Kadin stood beside her for support. "for once--" Her body grew limp as she fell into Kadin's arms. Her body felt as if it was jelly in Kadin's arms as he cradled her. "See I told you. She's now in the second stage. We now only have 12 days to find the cure."  
"I'm fine, Maria." Saphire's voice was faint. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kadin's neck. His body was warm and Saphire was getting cold. She placed her head on Kadin's shoulder, and closed her eyes.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." said Alura, as she began to walk towards Sesshomaru, trying to change the subject.


	19. Plans To Go To Alura's Time

Chapter 19

They walked for 6 hours with Saphire in Kadin's arms, while Saphire and Alura chatted non-stop. Sesshomaru didn't say a word for the 6 hours, and Alura was beginning to wish he would say something. Then it hit Alura. "Sesshomaru! Wait a minute!" Alura raced to Sesshomaru's side and left Kadin and Saphire in the middle of one of their never ending discussions. "I was thinking, what if some book in the future has the cure to the 'gray death'? We could go to my time and search the books. I mean there is no 'gray death' in my time so there has to be a cure for it if no one has it and..."  
"Fine. You, Kadin, and Maria can go to look for the instructions for the cure. Me and Saphire will stay here and continue looking." interrupted Sesshomaru.  
"Why can't you come too?"  
"Because if I go then who will stay with Saphire?"  
No one. She can come with us."  
"Fine. If it will get you to shut up, we will all go to the future to look for the cure. Now, are we done?"  
"NO!" Why are you so mean?"  
"I'm a demon what did you expect!"  
"So your mean because your a demon? That's a stupid reason to be mean." Sesshomaru's naked wet body flashed in Alura's head, and her face grew red. "Look there's the well."


	20. In Alura's Time

Chapter 20

Look there's the well. Alura raced to the well hoping the image of Sesshomaru would leave her mind. She jumped in the well and a purple cloud surrounded her. She started to climb out of the well and as she reached the top and peered over the edge of the well. She knew exactly were she was.

Alura wait up. A voice could be heard, as she quickly raced out of the shrine and down the shrine steps. She dared not to face Sesshomaru, not until she could stop thinking about him at the waterfall. She shut her eyes as she sped up to get to her house. Kadin will show them where the house is. She thought to herself.

Meanwhile

Kadin, Sesshomaru, Maria, and Saphire all made it through the well. Where did Alura go? Asked Saphire.

She probably ran home, Answered Kadin follow me. Kadin walked out of the shrine and started down the shrine steps. His pace quickened as he got farther and farther down the steps. Sesshomaru and Maria were close behind Kadin, wondering what the rush was.


	21. Meeting Damon

Chapter 21

Alura made it to her house and slammed the door. She placed her back against the door, and leaned on it. She slowly slid down the door till she hit the cold, hard tile that her mother so desperately needed. She took a deep breath. The silence, and dark somehow comforted her. She looked across the hallway. Sesshomaru walked down the hallway, walking closer to her. She blushed as she realized that he was only wearing a small towel that barely covered him. His abs had water rushing down them, to the towel. He made it to her, and held out his hand. She took it and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closely to his body. The steam coming off of his body warmed her already sweating cheek. He moved his hands to her shoulder and separated himself from her. He smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes. She could feel his face getting closer to her. Then, a knock on the door released her from her daydream.

Meanwhile

Kadin, Maria, and Sesshomaru were all running down the main street, taking lefts then rights, all while swerving around people. The people began to stop walking as they ran past. They stopped and stared at the weird looking man that had pointy ears and the girl's and the weird man's funny clothes. They made it to an iron gate, with a rock wall on both sides. "What is this?" asked Maria.

"Its the gate to my house." Answered Kadin, as the gate doors opened. "Now, lets go." They raced up the driveway. When they made it to the door, Kadin lifted up the doormat. "Damn Alura took the spare key." He began to knock on the door. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
"Where is Saphire?" Asked Sesshomaru acting calm.

"Damn. You guys go inside. Alura will show you where everything is and Ill go find Saphire." Said Kadin, getting ready to run back to town. Maria grabbed Kadin's arm.  
"Don't you think someone should go with you?"

"First, of all...don't touch me," Kadin ripped his arm out of Maria's grasp and second, you don't know where everything is, and I cant afford anyone following you home, because you look weird. Now, if you don't mind I think I should find her before she gets in trouble." He walked down to the garage and jumped in his 2006 red convertible, and sped off.

Now for Saphire

Saphire sniffs the air trying to find someone's scent. "Darn, I cant smell anything. There are just too many scents here." Suddenly a car zoomed past her. She screamed and jumped. "What the hell was that?" A group of people walked past Saphire, whispering to each other, and then laughed. "Wow, everyone here is in a good mood."

A man walked up behind Saphire.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, can you take me to my friends house." Saphire turned around to look at the stranger behind her. The man was wearing a blue shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans. His hair was red and his eyes were brown.

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know where she lives, but I know her name."

"Well, why don't you get in my car and I will take you to her house."

"Ok!" Saphire smiled at the man. 'Wow, everyone in this time is so nice.' He walked over and opened the door to his black corvette.

Get in. Saphire didn't like the weird vehicle that was in front of her, but she got in like he said. He closed the door. Saphire jumped at the slam. She no longer felt safe in the weird devise. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. The man opened his door and got in.  
"Sir, can we walk? I don't like it in here."

"NO."

"But..."

"I said 'NO'." He started the car and floored it.

They made it to a deserted spot. The car stopped. The man turned to Saphire who had a death grip to the seat and her eyes were closed tight. He leaned in and forced a kiss on her. She opened her eyes and began to push him off, but she was too weak to push him off. He leaned back and grabbed Saphire's hair. He slapped her, and got out of the car. He walked over to Saphire's door and opened it. He then grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. He got on top of her, and began to lift her kimono, she still had on from the futel (sp?) era. Saphire unable to move began to cry. The man then went and took off his belt, and went to undo his pants. Saphire closed her eyes. Suddenly the weight that had held her to the ground was gone. She opened her eyes. A man with blonde hair and bright green eyes was holding his hand out to Saphire. She slowly went to take his hand, but pulled back when she thought about what just happened.

"Don't worry everything going to be ok. Your safe now." She reached out and took his hand, and he helped her up. She stood up and her world grew black. The hard ground was expected to hit her limp body, but instead a warm embrace greeted her.

When she woke up, she was in a room that was baby blue. She quickly sat up when she heard a slam like the one when the guy shut her in the weird device. She shot her eyes around the room expecting to see the mean man, but instead she saw the blonde haired man sleeping in a wooden chair. He looked uncomfortable, but managed to sleep soundly. The bedroom door opened, and Alura walked in with a tray, that had pancakes, orange juice, eggs, and toast on it.

"O, your awake. I brought you food, and I even cooked it." She placed the tray on Saphire's lap.  
"Thanks. Who is he?" asked Saphire pointing to the blonde haired man. "That's my older brother Damon."


	22. Sesshomaru's Sister

Chapter 22

NOTE: See if you can figure out the secret

Saphire started to worry about the boy who saved her from the mean man who had locked her in the strange device. (Alura called it a car) The blonde haired man, Damon, had been sleeping all day, and Saphire began to wonder if it was her fault. Alura was cooking Raman and chicken. She raced around the kitchen, rushing from the pot of boiling water, with the Ramen in it, to the chicken cooking outside on the grill. The water splashed and hit the fire and sizzled as she quickly stirred the Ramen. The room grew silent as Alura raced back outside to check on the chicken. Saphire turned her head towards the dark dinning room. Nothing moved and Alura race back into the house to the pot. "Why is her here?" whispered Saphire to herself.

"Why is who here?" Alura stopped cooking and stared at Saphire.

"Well...it was...no one."

"Ok." Alura shrugged it off, and continued to cook her Ramen, and chicken.

Sesshomaru glared through the shadows and looked around the corner. "I can't believe she can cook! I'm almost afraid to eat it."

"Awwww...but she's trying so hard, to please you." Sesshomaru turned around to see his sister, behind him. She said it sarcastically, but Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at his sister's crude humor.

I don't care I'm not eating it."

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Ok, shut up. Jesus fucking Christ, your so annoying." Sesshomaru left the dinning room and went in the opposite direction of the kitchen, as Saphire smiled and walked back into the kitchen. She just sat back down, when Alura finished making the Ramen, and brought the chicken in from the grill.  
"Ok! DINNER!" She yelled, and suddenly feet ran down the steps, and the light in the dinning room switched on. The dinning room filled with conversations. Alura walked out with seven bowls, and placed one in front of each chair that already was equipped with spoons, knifes, forks, cups, and plates.

"One for Damon, Miko, Saphire, Kadin, Maria, one for me, and one for..." Alura stopped and looked around. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Alura looked at Saphire who was still standing in the entrance of the dinning room. Alura walked up to her. "You can't eat in the doorway." Alura smiled at Saphire who was looking a bit pale.

"Who is Mako?" She asked

"Oh, silly me. I'm sorry. That is my younger sister. We lost our parents a year ago, and Mako was only 3 so she didn't even understand what had happened." The little girl was so grateful for her siblings she didn't care she was basically an orphan. She remained Saphire of her. Having no parents, but luckily had brothers that cared for their youngest sibling. The little girl had blonde hair like Damon and Alura, and green eyes like them, too. Saphire began to notice that Kadin was different. "Why is Kadin the only one without blonde hair and green eyes?"

"Because my mom cheated on my dad with another man, but when she had Kadin she told my dad that he was just different. Then they had Mako and Kadin's dad found out he could be Kadin's dad, and they had a DNA test done, and found he was. My dad was crushed, and died three weeks later from pneumonia. Then to top it off, my mom took Mako to her dad's grave, one day. When dad died Mako was 2, and dad had been dead for a year. Well, on the way to the grave, a drunk driver killing her, and seriously injuring Mako hit my mom's car. The doctor wanted to take Mako from my brothers, and me but we fought for her. She was held at the hospital for 4 months, for physical training and so the doctors could basically keep her from us. Then one day Damon just arrived at the house with her.


	23. Dinner

**_Sesshomaru's Sister_**

**_Dinner

* * *

_**

Saphire finally sat down, at the table, with Alura. Everyone was about to dig into the food, that's scent filled the house, when Saphire stopped them.

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"I'll get him," said Alura. "And don't you dare eat without me." Alura walked out of the room expeting to hear the clinking and clanking of their silverware scopping out the food and being placed on their gready plates. There was nothing. Nothing but their camotion (sp?)growing softer as she walked farther from the room

She didn't kow where to start to look for him. She walked down the hallway where her dream...her fantasy...had occured to her when she came back home. She walked to the door as Sesshomaru's wet naked body flashed into her head. She heard the drepping sound coming from outside. She peered out the small window beside the door. It was raining. She grabbed her umbrella out of the closet, and opened the dorr, and a flash of lightning greeted her, showing a wet shirtless Sesshomaru.

* * *

Back To The Dinner Table 

"I'm hungry Damon." Mako had her elbows on the table and her hands under her chin, as she eyed the food with her eyes.

"I know. So, why aren't we eating?" he asked, staring at Kadin.

"Because we have to wiat for Alura." Said Kadin, returning the stare back at Damon.

"Do you think Alura would mind if I took ONE noodle?" asked Mako, standing up to get a closer sniff of the ramen.

"No." said Damon, reaching for the laddle, Alura had placed in the Ramen pot.

"I think she can wait." said Kadin grabbing Damon's hand to remove it from the laddles handle.

"It won't kill Alura if ONE person is eating without her."

"If you don't teach her to wait, she won't have good manners."

"Hell, you don't have manner, and mom and dad made you wait all the time. So don't tell me how to raise MY sister. I did a pretty damn good job with you and Alura, so don't tell me how to raise Mako. Now, sit down, and shut up!" The room grew quiet, except for the echo of Damon's voice. Saphire began to smirk, and laughed quietly under her breath. Damon's glare moved to Saphire. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing!...You two fight like my brothers." Just then Mako burst out in laughter.

"All brothers are the same," Mako replied in between gasps of laughter.


End file.
